Kurt's Wisdom Teeth
by xXx defying gravity xXx3
Summary: Kurt gets his wisdom teeth pulled, and Blaine suffers.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

_I haven't been updating, so I decided to write a little story to hold people up :) _

_I had my wisdom teeth pulled over the summer, and it was by far the most distorting thing I've ever experienced. I looked like a chipmunk and I couldn't eat anything.. ugh.. torture. _

**Kurt gets his wisdom teeth pulled, and Blaine has to take care of him.**

**Warnings: language, suggestive themes (Kurt's a pervert while on drugs), and just adorable-ness. **

* * *

Blaine hummed to himself as he scanned the aisles of the nearest convenient store. He stopped to scan his cart; it was full of ice cream, jello, and pudding. He had to make sure that they were all easy to swallow, and wouldn't take much chewing.

His husband of a year (and what a great year it had been), was currently getting his wisdom teeth cut out. Yes,_ cut out_. It was very odd that Kurt was just now getting them out at the age of 22, because Blaine had them pulled at the age of 15. More so, it was odd that Kurt had to get them _cut out, _but Blaine assumed it was because his husband had hit his growth spurt late in his teen years.

Blaine approached the clerk, and she looked down at his cart. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him with a small smirk on her face. She was a short, blonde girl, and her hair was in a bun.

"Heartbroken?" She asked.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. He handed her his many items, and reached for his wallet. "No, my-uh-husband.. he's getting his wisdom teeth cut out today and I-"

"And you're not there to comfort him?" She gasped, pressing her hand against her chest, as if she was scandalized.

Blaine thanked whoever was above that she wasn't homophobic. He didn't feel like dealing with that today; not when he had to handle a very drugged Kurt in just a few. It was one of the great things about New York.

"Well actually the dentist office is just a few blocks down, our apartment is in the middle of Manhattan.. so that should be fun." Blaine informed, while handing the girl a twenty dollar bill.

"Oh, the big city, good luck getting him through that crowd, buddy." She winced. The girl pulled the receipt and handed it to Blaine, and she gently smiled at him. "Best of luck."

Blaine said a quiet _thank you _and made his way out of the convenient store. His head was now full of worries, and concerns.

* * *

Blaine returned to the dentist in ten minutes. He took a seat, and grabbed the nearest magazine. The only other people were a woman and her jittery little girl. Time seem to pass slowly, and then an hour passed. Blaine was getting worried that the yogurt he bought for Kurt might spoil.

He was about to ask the receptionist how long it was going to take.. and then the door opened. Blaine looked eagerly, as a woman in blue scrubs peeked her head out.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel," she said breathlessly, "someone is waiting for you."

She turned to her left and motioned someone forward. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you home so you can take a well deserved nap."

Blaine was ashamed, because as soon as he laid eyes on Kurt, he had to hide a laugh. His mouth was full of cotton, and his cheeks were extended. His blue eyes were droopy, and they were frantically moving back and forth. He was desperately clutching onto a large woman, and his brown hair was sticking up in many places.

He was so un-Kurt like that Blaine couldn't help my smile. His sweatshirt, sweatpants, and slippers were also very comical to Blaine.

"Oh, Bwaine you came bwack to me!" Kurt cried.

His cries were muffled, and he staggered over to Blaine. The man wrapped his arms around Blaine and rubbed his cheek against Blaine's sweater. "Bwaine you're sooooft." Kurt drawled.

The nurse approached Blaine and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, it should wear off in about an hour. He had us frantic back there, he can put up a big fight for such a skinny lad."

Blaine nodded and gently patted Kurt's head.

"Also, he genuinely thinks his tongue is gone.. and it's a touchy subject for him right now." She whispered.

Blaine bid the people in the office goodbye, and he started the struggle of taking home. Kurt kept his arm around Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. He had to drag Kurt towards his car.

"It's gone, my twongue is gone." Kurt whispered.

"Your tongue is gone?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt then did the unexpected. He slid out of Blaine's arms, and laid down on his back. Kurt sobbed and whined on the cement, and Blaine looked around in embarrassment. "My twongue is really gone.. you a-agreed with me!"

"N-No baby!" Blaine gasped. "I wasn't agreeing with you.. I was questioning you."

"Oh.." Kurt said dreamily. His eyes were distant, and his lips were parted. He reminded Blaine of a surprised child. "I dun wanna walk anymore Bwaine."

"Kurt, come one, sweetheart." Blaine mumbled.

"No." Kurt said simply.

Blaine looked down and sighed. Kurt was very slim, but very tall. But Blaine was positive that he had lifted heavier before, in fight club. So Blaine leaned down and gathered his husband in his arms. He started to carry his husband bridal style towards the car.

Kurt wasn't heavy, but his legs were ridiculously long and they repeatedly hit him.

"Jesus, Kurt.." Blaine sighed.

"You t-thwink I'm fat?" Kurt whispered. His lip wobbled, and he tossed his head back and sobbed. "Stwop playing with my heart Bwaine Andwerson-Hummel.. you're just mad because I'm not Ryan Gwosling! You like him better!"

"No, I like you, baby." Blaine said. He grunted, and tried to not drop Kurt. "I love you, and I think you're sexy."

Kurt slowly moved his head forward. He leaned on Blaine's shoulder, and rubbed his cheek against the soft fabric. "You thwink I'm sexy?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine had to turn his head to keep from laughing. With Kurt's swollen cheeks, and bloody mouth.. it was a bit hard not to laugh your ass off when he started smiling at you.

"Very," Blaine said seriously. "Now let's get you in the car."

Getting Kurt in the car wasn't very hard. Blaine got him in the passenger seat without any lasting damage. Okay, he admittedly hit Kurt's head on the the top of the door, but he immediately made sure he was okay.

"Shit, Kurt!" Blaine gasped. He leaned back, and looked at Kurt's head.

"No.." Kurt mumbled. "I went before I cwam."

Blaine stared at him, and tried not to break down into laughter. Instead, he shut Kurt's door and got in the driver's side. He made sure that Kurt was buckled, and he started his way home.

Everything was okay, until they got to the first stop light. Kurt looked to his right, and his eyes lit up with excitement. He pulled away from Blaine and pressed a swollen cheek to the window.

"Ah.. _Wendy's._" Kurt gasped. "Kurt wants a frosty Bwaine."

"Kurt needs to understand, that Blaine is in the left turning lane, and it's a bit hard to turn around now." Blaine said in a slow voice. "I bought you yogurt and ice cream."

"Then gwet in the right turning wane, Bwaine!" Kurt said loudly.

"No, Kurt I can't." Blaine said sternly.

"BWAINE!" Kurt sobbed. "Bwaine, your ruining my wife!"

"Kurt-"

"I want one!" He sobbed harder.

Blaine sighed when the light turned green. He had to make an illegal _U turn _when he could, and he was lucky he didn't get pulled over. Kurt stopped his sobbing when Blaine started his way through the drive through.

"Welcome to _Wendy's_, may I take your order?" A teenage boy droned on the other end.

"We want a Frosty!" Kurt yelled.

"One vanilla frosty." Blaine mumbled.

"Okay, that'll be one dollar, first window please."

Blaine pulled up to the first window, and took the frosty from a pubescent teenage boy. He put the frosty in the cup holder and took out his wallet. He handed him the one dollar bill, and soon Kurt draped himself over Blaine's lap.

"By the way, nwext time you mistake me for a girl.. I will pwersonally come in there and kwick your-"

"Have a nice day." Blaine said quickly.

He pushed on the gas petal, and gave Kurt his frosty when he pulled to the first stop sign. Kurt sighed contently, and Blaine was glad he had purchased the frosty. It would leave Kurt quiet for quite some time.

Everything was going great when he was driving. They were approaching the city, and Kurt was mumbling happily every time he took a bite of the frosty. Blaine watched him, and soon realized he wanted one.

"Can I have a bite, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Wrong question.

Kurt frowned, and held the frosty close to his body. He shook his head furiously and pouted at Blaine. He resembled a 5-year-old. "No, mwine!"

Blaine sighed, and looked back at the road. It was worth a shot.

"You wanna stweal in from me. I have to eat it bwefore you take it, I have to eat it all!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine watched in horror, as Kurt took off the lid and turned the cup over his mouth. The frosty soon poured all over his face, and he looked at Blaine in triumph.  
"Try to eat my fwosty now."

Blaine pulled over and stared at Kurt in horror. There was white ice cream in his hair, stuck on his eyelashes, and his eyebrows. Blaine pulled the rearview mirror towards him, and Kurt stared at his reflection.

"It wooks like I just gwave you a-"

"Kurt!" Blaine blushed.

Kurt raised and eyebrow, and pressed his hand to Blaine's chest. Kurt slowly moved his hand down Blaine's chest, until he was grasping the front side of Blaine's pants.

"N-No, you don't!" Blaine gasped. He pushed Kurt's hand away. He looked into Kurt's eyes very seriously. "Not here, not now, and not while you have no idea what you're doing."

Kurt sighed and leaned back against the seat. Blaine pulled back on the road, and thanked whoever was up there that Kurt was staying quiet. He didn't know how much more he could take of Kurt's shenanigans.

"Such a gentlemwan." Kurt whispered.

Blaine was more than happy when he got to their apartment. He looked out on the busy roads of New York City and thought about how he was going to do this. Blaine got out of the car, and hurried to Kurt's side.

He opened the door and attempted to maneuver Kurt in his arms. His attempt was successful, and he figured he could go back down and get the groceries when Kurt was settled.

Blaine worked his way through the crowd of people, and safely made it inside. He carried Kurt to the elevator, and pressed the second floor button to get to their home.

"I thwink I'll twy drying gwavity." Kurt sang softly to himself.

Blaine could have sobbed when he saw their door. He walked to the door, and he heard someone clear their throat. Blaine looked over and saw the landlord staring at Kurt wearily. She was an older woman, and Blaine realized how wrong the position looked.

"Wisdom teeth." Blaine said.

She narrowed her eyes and turned around, walking away from them.

Blaine put Kurt on the couch, and let out a breath of relief. Kurt was staring at Blaine, and Blaine could slowly see the effects of the drugs wearing off. The blue-eyed man now just looked extremely tired, and in pain.

"I'll be back, Kurt." Blaine reassured. "I have to go and get your stuff."

Kurt nodded wearily, and allowed Blaine to slip out and go downstairs.

* * *

Blaine carried the groceries and set them on the kitchen table. He walked back into the living room, and expected Kurt to jump up and give him a hug. Instead, Kurt was asleep. His eyes shut, and his face contorted in discomfort.

Blaine sighed, and grabbed the nearest throw blanked on the sofa. He put it over Kurt, and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. He stroked his hair and watched him quietly. He could always wipe the sticky ice cream off his face later.

"You're lucky I love you." Blaine whispered.

He stood up and got Kurt's pain medication ready for when he woke up.

* * *

_**Getting my wisdom teeth pulled sucked. I really wanted a frosty, almost cussed out the man because he wasn't fast enough. I thought my tongue was gone, and I assumed my dad was calling me fat. **_

_**Please review? :) **_


End file.
